star_wars_classicfandomcom-20200214-history
Admins
"The hallmark of a well-managed organization is not the absence of problems, but whether or not problems are effectively resolved." :―D.H. Stamatis[src] Administrators are peoples who have "sysop rights". Current Wikia policy is to appoint new admins when it is felt that the current number of admins is insufficient. Administrators are chosen from Wookieepedia contributors who are active and who have been around for a while and are generally known and trusted members of the community. This page is currently undergoing wookification to remove links to Wikipedia and associate more links with this wiki. Request assistance "This should be no big deal," as Pryrolectictikinesis1422,founder of Wikia, has said. Administrators are not imbued with any special authority, and are equal to everybody else in terms of editorial responsibility. Some Wookieepedians consider the terms "Sysop" and "Administrator" to be misnomers, as they just indicate Wookieepedia users who have had performance- and security-based restrictions on several features lifted because they seemed like trustworthy folks and asked nicely. However, it should be noted that administrators do not have any special power over other users other than applying decisions made by all users. The community does look to administrators to perform essential housekeeping chores that require the extra access administrators are entrusted with. Among them are watching the Trash compactor debates and carrying out the consensus of the community on keeping or deleting these articles, keeping an eye on new and changed articles to swiftly delete obvious vandalism, and meeting user requests for help that require administrative access. Since administrators are expected to be experienced members of the community, users seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. List Of Admins Bureaucrats *Darth Calliber Administrators *Pryrolectictikinesis1422 *Darth Calliber So, what's the deal? The Wiki software has a few important features that are restricted. Of those restricted features, administrators have access to the following. Deletion and undeletion *Delete pages and their history. Sometimes deletion is a technical matter, in which a redirection page has to be removed to make way for renaming an article, or a page whose history has been broken up has to be deleted and the pieces recombined. Other times it's a matter of cleaning up simple junk edits on pages with no actual content, or removing material that has been pasted in from another site and infringes copyrighhs. *View and restore deleted pages and their history. *Permanently delete images. This is a non-reversible change: once deleted, always deleted. To challenge a decision to delete an image, make sure that you still have a copy of the image (else there is no way to restore it). Note that there is no particular reason that image deletion should not be reversible; this is simply the way the software works at present. Reverting *revert pages quickly. Any user (logged-in or not) can revert a page to an earlier version. Administrators have a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism by anonymous editors. Clicking on the link reverts to the last edit not authored by that user, with edit summary''(Reverted edits by X (Talk); changed back to last version by Y)'' and marks it as a minor change. In a fairly recent change, admins can also rapidly revert changes when viewing a diff. Hiding vandalism from recent changes *Sysops can hide vandalism from recent changes.When the rollback links on the contributions list are clicked, the revert and the original edit that you are reverting will both be hidden from the default recent changes display (by using the marker originally added to keep massive bot edits from flooding recent changes, hence the "bot"). This means that they will be hidden from recent changes unless you click the "bots" link to set hidebots=0. The edits are not hidden from contributions lists, page histories or watchlists. The edits remain in the database and are not removed, but they no longer flood recent changes. The aim of this feature is to reduce the annoyance factor of a flood vandal with relatively little effort. This should not be used for reverting a change you just don't like, but is meant only for simple vandalism, particularly massive flood vandalism. Block and unblock *Block IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts, for a specific time, or indefinitely. *Unblock IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts. Consensus Track With regards to the process of forums which are discussed and debated among the entire community, it is the responsibility of administrators both to provide input on consensus track threads, as well as closing the threads when they are finished. Two weeks is provided as a minimum time frame for thread length, though a thread should only be closed if it is clear that a consensus has been reached, or if no consensus has been reached and the thread has not been edited by a vote-eligible Wookieepedian in five days after at least two weeks of being active. Also, for threads closed by section (some of the MOS ones, for example), each section would have to be dormant for five days after a minimum of two weeks in order to be closed, not necessarily the entire forum. If that makes sense. These length guidelines do not apply to CSD threads. This lack of activity and consensus is an indication that a community agreement is not forthcoming. Should a thread be closed, it is the responsibility of the administration to properly address the result of the thread and apply it to the site and its policies as need be. For consensus to be achieved, a minimum of ten Wookieepedians must contribute a vote or statement. Consensus track threads with 10-16 voters will need a 3 to 1 ratio of votes for passage; consensus track threads with 17 to 24 voters will need a 5 to 2 ratio of votes for passage; consensus track threads with more than 25 votes can be passed by a 2:1 ratio of votes/opinions posted on the thread. Additionally, it is regarded as bad form and against proper practice to close a consensus track thread in which an individual administrator has been heavily involved, though all consensus track closings fall under administrative discretion. IRC and e-mail Administrators active on the IRC channel belonging to Wookieepedia, #wookieepedia, also receive moderator status, allowing them to set the +o flag and utilize system tools to help maintain the channel. More information on IRC commands can be found here. Wookieepedia administrators are also eligible to receive Wookieepedia e-mail addresses if they are interested. To sign up, contact WhiteBoy or jSarek. Responsibilities Becoming an administrator It's recommended at Star Wars Classic Wika, at least a month with 250+ article edits and have not been blocked EVER , can ask an admin or the founder to be an admin. Extended leaves of absence Likewise, in order to maintain their sysop rights administrators are required to make at least 50 mainspace edits in any six month span, excepting prior explanation of inactivity. Note that these rules also apply to bureacrats and users with rollbacks. Other access types In addition to administrators, there are other types of identified users, listed here in roughly ascending order of power. (Administrators, clearly, go after users with rollback.) Signed-in users Users with ordinary access, including visitors who haven't "signed in," can still do most things, including the most important: But only signed-up users can upload files or rename pages see Rollback Users with the rollback have the ability to use and have a rollback button without making them administrators. The rollback button is a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism. Bureaucrats Users with "bureaucrats" status can turn other users into sysops. Bureaucrats are created by other bureaucrats on projects where these exist, or by Wikia staff on those who don't yet have one. Administrator abuse If you think an administrator has acted improperly against you or another editor, you should express your concerns directly to the administrator responsible. Try to come to a resolution in an orderly and civil manner. Administrators can be removed if they continually misuse their powers. If you feel that an administrator is no longer fit to hold that position, you may post on the founder's message wall. Before posting your request, please be sure to check that your request fulfills the requirements stated on that page. If you are unable to do so (because of a block), you can attempt to e-mail an administrator listed on this page.